


Alone together

by Saku015



Series: 30 Day IwaOi Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day IwaOi Writing Challenge, Being Lost, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, IwaOi Week, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Iwaizumi loved chasing bugs, which led to him getting lost often – however when Oikawa was with him, at least he was not lost on his own.





	Alone together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Alone together.  
> Day 4: Childhood.

Iwaizumi loved chasing bugs, which led to him getting lost often – however when Oikawa was with him, at least he was not on his own.

”I-Iwa-chan, I-I think we are deep enough,” Oikawa whined, following his best friend through the small forest near to their houses as Iwaizumi was chasing after a big beetle.

”Shut up, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi hissed back to him. ”You will scare it away,” he said, pointing at the beetle, which settled on one of the branches of a tree.

Without a second thought, Iwaizumi tiptoed to the tree and started climbing. He heard Tooru’s loud gasp from under the tree, but he did not care. When he reached high enough, he managed to take the bug net, which he had under his arm, into his hand. He swished it, but because of the sudden noise, the beetle flew away. However, that was not the only bad thing happened. Due to the movement, he lost his balance and felt himself falling. He met the ground with a thud and his ears pierced because of Tooru’s loud scream.

Iwaizumi sat up and checked his body. Luckily, there were no broken bones, only a bleeding bruise on one of his elbows and another one on one of his knees as well. Suddenly, he felt as small arms were wrapped around his neck and he could hear Tooru crying from up close. 

”Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!” Tooru wailed loudly and Hajime covered his ears with his hands. Tooru hid his face into the crook of his neck, which muffled his cries. Hajime lowered his hands and started to pat the other boy’s hair instead. ”I thought you would die!” Tooru sobbed into his neck.

”Stupid Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said on a gentle voice. ”That tree was not so high anyways.”

”Your mommy had already told you not to use unattractive words, Iwa-chan,” Tooru scolded his friend, pulling away a bit. Still, his arms were around Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi sent him an angry glare, but it did not frighten him that time.

Eventually, he disentangled his arms, then reached for his small bag. He opened it and took up a first-aid kit. Iwaizumi cocked his head as Oikawa poured some antiseptic onto a cotton-wool. He gently touched his knee with it and Iwaizumi hissed. Iwaizumi felt his face heating up and looked aside. Hissing only because of a little pain was so uncool. After Oikawa had finished disinfecting his bruises, he put two alien-band-aids on the wounds.

”Thanks,” Iwaizumi mumbled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Oikawa pouted and wiped it once again – but with a tissue. ”What are you, my mom?” Iwaizumi asked on a teasing voice with a smirk.

”Well, I would be a much better mother than you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa retorted, then stood up. ”Come, on, let’s go home!” He said and reached out his hand. Iwaizumi accepted it and Oikawa pulled him up to his feet as cautiously as he could.

”So, have you got any idea how will we get home?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa felt his eyes widening.

They were totally lost!


End file.
